Numerous situations exit wherein it is desirable to retrieve solid objects submerged within a volume of liquid, the object and the liquid being both contained in an open-top container typically having a relatively small mouth aperture. One example of such situation exists in the field of food containers. Various types of foodstuff such as olives, pickles, marinated vegetables, condiments and the like are stored in open-top containers wherein they are submerged in a preserving liquid. One of the main drawbacks associated with this type of storage is that the foodstuff is difficult to retrieve from the container especially when it lies near the bottom of the latter. Scooping of the food from the container is at least partially hindered by the side walls of the container while pouring of the food usually results in the concomitant outflow of the preserving liquid, thus leading to messy spills.
Once the food is retrieved from the container it is usually transferred to a serving plate. When some of the food is unused, it is then placed back into the container. During each operation, there exists a risk of contaminating the food, splashing the liquid or spilling the latter. Furthermore, when such a situation occurs, it creates a need for an additional component namely the serving tray.
It is also desirable to store heavier articles, such as metal articles, in liquids, such as oil, and wherein the need arises to retrieve articles from time to time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,569 shows a mechanical means of retracting articles contained in a liquid container. However, the articles cannot be freely arrested and exposed within a top part of the liquid container. One needs both hands to retract the articles, one to hold the support tray and the other to fetch the articles.